Once Upon a Time
by The-Great-Me-sama
Summary: Once upon a time, something went wrong. Once upon a time, a wish was granted. Once upon a time, there was a second chance. Time travel, Not Yaoi, pairings to be decided, Rated T cuz i can :P [on hiatus till transform 1st class stuff is over]
1. Once Upon a Time, Prologue

**Once upon a time** there was a boy

**Once upon a time** there was a mission

**Once upon a time** there were some friends

**Once upon a time **there was a mistake

**Once upon a time **there was a ruin

**Once upon a time **there was a wish

**Once upon a time** there was a decision

**And once upon another time** a wish was granted.

* * *

Well whaddaya think?

how's this for a prologue?

please tell me

cmon

don't be shy

seriously, just say if it's good or not

please don't flame

this is an experiment

please put constructive criticism

if too many dislike, imma take this down


	2. Once Upon a Time, There Was Confusion

Once upon a time, there was confusion

* * *

*rustle rustle*

"Where am I?" The boy thought

*Rustle Rustle*

"What happened to the Ruins of Elrios?"

*RUSTLE RUSTLE*

"What kind of poor looser has the sense to make that noise in a situation like this?"

***RUSTLE RUSTLE***

"Come on out, I know your there." He said

"ELSWORD YOU IDOT!" a woman *cough*girl*cough*, "HOW DARE YOU LET ALL OUR SUPPLIES FLOAT DOWNSTREAM LIKE THAT!"

The boy (now identifiable as Elsword) instinctively reached towards his side to summon Cornwell, only to get thin air. "Wha...?" he whispered

"THE NEAREST TOWN IS 30 KILOMETERS AWAY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US!" The banshee *cough*Aisha*cough* screeched

"What do you mean?" He replied

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I KNOW IT WAS YOU! WHO ELSE IS STUPID ENOUGH TO DROP OUR SUPPLIES INTO A RIVER!?"

OOO... he was mad now. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID, BANSHEE!"

"YOU THAT'S WHO, DIMWIT!"

"I'M NOT A DIMWIT YOU FLAT-CHESTED MORON!"

"Wha..." She was taken back by this "You...you...Your the worst Elsword" and ran crying off into the woods."

'What a weird girl,' he thought. The first thing he noticed about her was her similarities to his late friend Aisha. The same colored hair, the same chest (blush), and that similar attitude. That immediately made him irritable. The first thing he noticed a bout himself was his change in voice. It was higher than before. The second thing was his outfit. His Cornwell sheath was gone. GONE. Oh my god, he was on the verge on a nervous breakdown, untill he noticed that he still had his original sword. 'Well, at least I have something. Damn, I can't believe i lost Cornwell. Now, all i have is this one sword. And who was that girl? How dare that bi*ch impersonate Aisha. But I have to admit. Whoever did that did a pretty good job at it.'

"Elsword you jerk!" A different voice yelled. This time similar to Rena, "How dare you say that to a Aisha!"

"And who the heck are you? A friend of 'Aisha'?" He said in a teasing tone

"What do you mean? I'm Rena stupid"

"And give me a reason to believe you"

"Aisha was right. You are acting weird today. Come on, let's get back to camp."

"And why the hell should i go with an imposter like you?" Elsword yelled angrily

"Did you bump you head or something Elboy? I really am Rena, and she's really Aisha" the elf said gently, pointing to the purple-clad magician behind her

"No you're not! They're all dead! You can't be them! You can't!" He yelled frantically.

"What the heck are you talking about? What kind of poisonous mushrooms have you eaten this time? Just calm down go back to camp stupid." Aisha said while grabbing his arm.

"Let go of me!" Elsword yelled, pushing Aisha back, "Get the hell away fro- umph"

That's when Aisha decided she's had enough and decided to bind him with magic chains and drag him back to camp.

* * *

So? whaddya think? incase you didn't already figure out, the last chapter was a prolouge/summary (duh)

and if you were wondering what happened, the next chapter will explain that

if you were wondering what happened to elsword, well, imma explain that subtly until i get to a flashback chappie

it might take a while for the next chapter to come out. Motivation works like a bi*ch. it hits you at 11:30 pm, whern you are too tired to do anything about it, and the next day, you go "what did i wanna write about again?" and then go and forget about it over breakfast.

if the next chapter doesn't appear in 3 or more months, then it's up for adoption. Please PM me first and i'll give you what i wanted to happen. (imma not gonna give out plot until the 3 or so months are up. so don't bother tricking me.)

Please R&R

and no flamees please


	3. Once Upon a Time, There Was Temperment

Once Upon a Time, There was temperament

DISCLAIMER: I realized that i didn't have a disclaimer in my previous chapters, but it's called FANfiction for a reason. As in written by FANS. So in other words, if I owned Elsword, then I would be somewhat RICH, but I'm NOT. And thus, I have proven my POINT

* * *

(3rd person, Elsword POV)

"LET ME OUT OF HREE YOU F*K*RES!" (LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU F**KERS!)

"Calm down Elsword." Soothes Rena, "We'll let you go as soon as you've calmed down. And watch your mouth"

"WHY CN'AT I SAEPK CRECLORTY!?" (WHY CAN'T I SPEEK CORRECTLY!?)

"Sorry, Elsword, I think Aisha did the spell wrong"

"I'M NOT GNONA BEIVLEE THAT SE'HS ASIHA IN A MLLIION YARES!" (I'M NOT GONNA BELIEVE THAT SHE'S AISHA IN A MILLION YEARS!), "eevn touhgh her mgiac siklls are jsut as bad." (even though her magic is just as bad)

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ELBOY!" Screeched Aisha, "DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY MAGIC! IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT'S KEEPING YOU ALIVE AFTER EVERY BATTLE!"

Elsword was having a strange sense of Déjà vu_. _ He remembers having this same event (well sorta) in the past. The supplies, the chains (well kinda), even the camp was the same. Perhaps he was captured by the demons of the Dark El, and they were forcing him relive his memories. Yes, that had to be it. But however, the Rena and Aisha impostors were really similar. They brought a sense of longing from his child hood. They acted just like when they were kids. Chasing after Ruben's El. Beating up those bandits. Damn those monsters. Trying to weaken my mental state. He knew that the prisoners were shown pleasant memories to weaken their minds so it was easier to extract information from them. (They couldn't yet show the victims exactly what happened, so they had to recreate the events) 'I guess I'll play along for now and surprise them when they pull me out for questioning. But I don't remember getting captured in the first place. And I also don't remember them ever giving the victims the ability to interact with the events. Strange.'

"Jeez Aisha, quite down will ya," Replied Elsword lazily, "Hey, I can speak right again."

"WHY SHOULD I QUITE DOWN! YOU'RE THE ONE ACTING ALL DELUSIONAL!"

"WELL YOU'RE THE ONE PRETENDING TO BE MY FRIEND!" (well there goes the playing along thing -_-')

"I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES! I REALLY AM AISHA!"

"WELL I'LL NEVER BELIEVE YOU!"

"WOULD BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"..."

"..."

"There, all better. Now, Elsword, would you please explain who you think that we are? We aren't impostors but it's likely that you might be. Please tell me what's going on in that head of yours," Slithered the restrained voice of a demonic entity, ready to unleash it's unholy rage upon both Aisha and Elsword. *cough*Rena*cough*

Who ever replicated his memories sure did a damn good job at it. They both thought they were Aisha and Rena, and the look in their eyes just further enforces that. Rena's same temper, Aisha's magic skills, they even got the spell exactly the same as it was then, a few years back when he was blamed for losing the supplies downstream. The chains had the same effect and the voice impairment lasted a similar amount of time. The familiar campground they rested in just before they reached Elder Village, even for evil demons, Elsword had to give them points for being through. "Sorry Rena. I think my head's clearing up now. Probably just mushrooms. Just bad mushrooms, i swear."

"And that's all?" Rena pressed on with a menacing aura surrounding her

"y-yep. H-ha ha ha..." Elboy replied shakily.

"Well good then. Aisha should have a spell to counteract that, right Aisha?"

"Hey! Why am I always the one to clean up after Eldork's problems?" retorted Aisha, "And it's not like I have a spell for everything, you know. Learning magic is a really hard task, and figuring out a new one for every one of its (points to Elsword) problems takes a lot of wasted time and effort."

"Well, then why don't you just cast a sleep spell on him? It's obvious that he needs to rest and sleep might just clear his head."

"Or i could just restrain him more."

"Hey, I'm still here you know." Announced Elsword

"Well of course you're still here silly. Magical chains aren't that flimsy you know." Aisha was puffing out her (flat) chest proudly, "Now rest or Rena will get mad at you."

"Wait a minnnnnnn-" Slump (:P poor Elsword. Getting restrained against his will so many times in one day must be really frustrating.)

* * *

So, i know you are wondering about what's happening (those of you who didn't bother to read the summary)

and to those who did read the summary/prologue, you should at least have a guess to what's going on. I'll give you a hint. Elboy is a hopelessly confused idiot.

That spark any light bulbs?

Anyways. I know I promised you an explanation, but that is in the next chapter cuz imma too lazy to fit that into here.

And again. Motivation stinks. Hitting you at the stroke of midnight.

I know I have some work to do on my dialogue and and detail. So please give me some hints

Constructive Criticism is welcomed but no flames please

Please review and stuff.

Next chapter: Once Upon a Time, There was a Dream.


	4. Once Upon a Time, There Was a Dream

Once Upon a Time, There Was a Dream

Disclaimer: I ain't own nothin

'hey' = thought

"hey" = Talk

_Hey = flashback/dream_

**Hey = Attack name/Entities talking**

* * *

(1st person pov, Elsword's Dream)

_What kind of place is this? It certainly didn't look like somewhere information was extracted. The world was full of blue floating cubes and panels with elaborate codes inscribed on them (decoration?) This place looked familiar, yet foreign at the same time._

**_"Well, are you just going to look around or are do you wan't to sit down?"_**

_"Wha?" I spun around looking for the source of that dim voice. Nothing seemed to appear. "I guess it was just my imagination."_

_**"You look like an idiot spinning around like that"**_

_That voice again. "Where are you? Answer me." Again, I spun around, again, I saw nothing._

_**"Right behind you, Elsword." **_

_I froze. That distant voice was suddenly so close. I slowly turned my head, eyes wide with surprise and a subtle hint of fear. Behind me was a man with spiky silver hair. A grey mask with a crack running along the middle rested on his face. His left eye was golden, it looked very human, while his left was a missing any signs of existence. He was wearing a black cloak with red and white trimmings and brown, loose-fitting pants. Along his collar was a string of bronze padlocks and chains. Around his white-gloved hand floated two cubes, not unlike the others what hung in this strange dimension._

_**"So? Recognize me yet?"**_

_"Who the hell are you? Are you the one sent here to question me?"_

_**"Aww, no need to be so cold Elsword. After all the trouble I went through granting your with, this is how you treat me? You should be down on your knees thanking me."**_

_His voice seriously creeped me out. Devoid of almost any emotion, just like how Eve used to be. The only feeling I could detect in his lines were amusement._

_"And why should I be thanking you anyways? For all I know, you could just be another demon, here to tear me to shreds."_

_**"I suppose I should introduce myself, shouldn't I. My name is Glaive, administrator of Time and Space and the owner of this dimension I decided to give you a second chance because if everything was destroyed, there would be nothing left to entertain me."**_

_"So, you're the one who sent me here?" For some reason, I felt that I shouldn't anger him, after all, if this 'Glaive' did own this dimension, it would make it very difficult to escape if he were angry with me._

_**"No, that's not it. Don't think so lowly of me to do something like this out of my own wants. I also felt that I should help the world in some way, then my superiors would stop pestering me. Apparently, they got very upset because I damaged the time-space continuum while doing so. I've managed to convince them to put off my punishment until they get results."**_

_After his *ahem* unnecessary*ahem* explanation, since I was kinda in shock, I said the first words that came to mind, "uhh...okay?"_

_**"What this means is that my freedom, depends of your success. Do not fail me."**_

_As he said those words, the world started to crumble and Glaive's image shattered like glass and disintegrated._

_"Wait, where did you send me?"_

_All I could hear now was his voice echoing in the darkness. **"I granted your wish, I gave you a second chance."**_

And with that, the worried faces of Aisha and Rena blurred into view.

* * *

**Hello faithful readers. I realize that his chapter is kinda short so I decided to double update ^.^ I'd put them in the same chapter, but the title for this chapter is: Once Upon a Time, There was a DREAM, so since the next thing that happens is not in a DREAM, it's gonna be in the next chapter.**

**Anyways, if you hadn't noticed, Glaive acts kinda like a minor god of time and space. So he can send people back in time and stuff, as long as he has his superior's permission. And no, I don't have any pairings in mind, because I'm TERRIBLE at romance, but not fluff, I'm great at fluff.**

**Just so you know, this isn't the last time you see Glaive. He makes another appearance shortly. **

**And this Glaive is very OOC.**

**Next Story: Once Upon a Time, There Was a Twist**


	5. Once Upon a Time, There Was a Twist

Once Upon a Time, There Was a Twist

Disclaimer: FANfiction, need I say more?

* * *

(1st POV, Aisha's perspective)

"So, you're finally awake. Feeling any better?" Rena, always so caring and thoughtful. It made me feel kinda jealous (not that I thought that being caring and thoughtful was a bad thing).

"Yeah, I guess." Replied Eldork.

"We were so worried about Elsword. Don't ever eat any mushrooms without telling us ever again, ya hear!" Yep. Classic Rena. So motherly and overprotective. It's not like Elsword is her son, he's way to young for that.

"Yeah Eldweeb, it takes too much mana to chain you down for that long. When will you stop thinking with your stomach and actually look at what you eat?" Yeah right. Like that's ever going to happen. Just for the record, I only said that so Rena would be happy that I was 'worried' about Elboy. And that crap about mushrooms? What kind of idiot would believe that? When I was out looking for food yesterday because someone had to dump our supplies down a river, I (surprisingly) didn't find a single mushroom. What a liar.

"Huh? Wait," oh boy. Now he was trying to move around.

I whispered to Rena, "Wait for it"

"..."

"Wait for it..."

"..."

"Just a little bit longer,"

"..."

"NOW!"

"ARGGGGGG! WHY THE **** AM STILL I ****IN CHAINED UP!? LET ME THE **** GO! I'M CLAUSTROPHOBIC I TELL YOU, CLAUSTROPHOBIC! LET ME ****IN GO! ***********************************! "

"Wow, I didn't expect such a violent reaction."

"Me neither. I guess he wasn't lying about hating being restrained. Poor Elboy."

"Well he deserved it. I mean, freaking us out like that, lying about mushrooms, and did i mention that he's a terrible liar?"

"Yeah I know. And who taught him so many cuss words anyways?"

Yep. Eldork was still going strong. "***************************************!"

"SHUT UP ELSWORD!" I shouted.

"*******************************!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"******************!"

"SHUT IT OR I'LL TOSS YOU BOTH OFF THE HIGHEST CLIFF IN THIS GODDAMNED CAVE!"

"..."

"..."

"That's better." Never anger Rena. Never, you hear me, NEVER! She's not afraid of carrying out those threats. "Now Aisha, release Elsword, and you, Elboy, now that you're awake, go and find us some firewood. I'll find us some food. And this time, I'll try to remember to bring some meat." Yep. TRY.

* * *

(like 40 mins later)

What's taking them so long? I've been waiting here for like an hour now. It doesn't take that long to get some sticks and pick some leaves. And I'm soooooooo hungry T.T. I want foooood... I wonder what would happen if I tried frying up some bats.

"Finally, some shelter."

Snapping out of my bat themed food daydream, I turned around, "Who's there?"

"Sorry. I didn't realize this cave was taken." I couldn't see him because the entrance was around a corner. But I could hear his raspy voice. Obviously, he needed water.

"Wait, if you need a place to stay, we could share with you. After all, this cave is pretty large."

"Oh thanks, miss." I come around to greet him, only to gasp in horror.

"What happened!?" He was a boy, around our age, 13 or so. His silver hair was caked with blood, along with his tattered black cloak. In his hand was two beautiful blue cubes that he was clutching as if his life depended on it. And his gloves were so soaked with old and fresh blood, it was dripping the bright red substance, mysteriously, the cubes were spotless, as if he had picked them up just recently.

"Just an accident, I swe..." Great. He fainted from blood loss. I decided to drag him inside and lay him down on Elsword's pile of hay, moss and leaves and begin trying to stop the bleeding.

* * *

(After the mysterious boy was cleaned up or around 10 mins)

I ran out to the entrance of the cave and hollered "ELSWORD, RENA, COME BACK! SOMETHING HAPPENED!"

* * *

(ELBOY'S POV)

I just finished picking up the last dry twig I could find. (It was raining T.T) That's when Aisha decided to call us back. "ELSWORD, RENA, COME BACK! SOMETHING HAPPENED!"

Great. I hope that the bandits didn't decide to attack yet. I rush back there as swiftly as I could holding a bundle of wood in my hands.

"What happened?" Both Rena and I shouted simultaneously.

"I found a boy around our age looking for shelter, and he was covered with blood. When I cleaned him up and checked for wounds, he had none. I think that all that blood wasn't his! Right now, he's passed out from fatigue."

"What!" I yelled, how could someone around 13 be covered in blood that wasn't his? "Take me to him. Please."

"Mkay. Follow me."

Rena and I were led down a short path into the cave we spent camping in for the last 3 days. When I saw the clearing, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"YOU!"

* * *

**Muahahaha! a cliffie, (Sorta) well, most of you know who he is, don't you. I was planing to continue this chapter farther, but I DON'T WANNA it's the middle of the night and I wanna sleep. And Happy New Years EVE cuz today is Dec 31! **

**Next chapter is _definitely_ gonna be longer. And, this was a double update (with previous). The next chapter is gonna be at least 1000 words this time.**

**I really hope for some advice.**

**Next Story: Once Upon a Time, There Was a Newcomer.**


	6. Once Upon a Time, There Was a Newcomer

Once Upon a Time, There Was A Newcomer

Disclaimer:

Mom: Honey, There are a bunch of people at the door saying that you own Elsword.

Me: Tell them to go away

Mom: I tried.

Me: *Shouting* I DO OWN ELSWORD! MUAHAHAHA!

Angry Men in Suits: FREEZE you are violating copyright laws. Put your hands in the air and admit the truth

Me: But I really do own Elsword

Men in Suits with GUNS: No you do not. Elsword belongs to Kill3r Combo and KOG games. Please admit that or we will have to use force.

Me: NEVER!

shoots 1mm from my head.

Me: EEP! FINE! you win. I don't own Elsword

and there you have it.

* * *

(Elboy's POV)

I ran, following Aisha, into the cave. She had said that something's come up. I hope she wasn't lying, I'd be so mad at her if she was. When we got to the clearing, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"YOU!" I shouted, down there, laying on my 'bed' was a younger version of Glaive! And so I did the one obvious thing to do at that point, I panicked and shouted,"What the hell are you doing here!?"

"You know him Elsword?" Aisha asked me worriedly

completely ignoring her, I marched right up to him and continued my interrogation. "You better have a really good reason for coming here. I also have some questions to ask you. What do you mean about a second chance? Huh, answer me! And stop pretending to be asleep! And what's with all that blood! And..."

Rena rested her arm on my shoulder to stop my rant."Elsword, what are you talking about? Where have you met him before? And what do you mean about having a second chance?" Rena sounded really worried now. "And quit asking him questions. He's asleep and can't hear a thing."

"No he's not! He's awake, I know it!"

"OWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Shesh, for a nice forest elf, her hits sure were hard.

"Quiet down Elsword or he'll really be awake."

I don't know how, but I could tell that he could hear every word we said. And I bet he's laughing inside.

* * *

(Night time, Rena, Aisha, are asleep)

After I went and made sure that everyone was asleep, I inched my way over to Glaive. "Hey," I whispered, "You owe me a few answers."

"What ever do you mean?" He whispered back, eyes still closed.

"You know perfectly well what I mean. What are you doing here? Why do you look like that? What do you mean by 'a second chance'?"

"I'm tired. I'll answer them in the morning."

"No, you're answering all my questions now."

"I don't wanna. Now go away, I'm trying to sleep."

"You've been asleep for like 4 hours. That's enough."

"You have no proof."

"I...HEY!"

"Shhh... do you wanna wake the others up?"

"Oops. Anyways, that means that you could've answered all my questions before hand."

"But I didn't wanna."

"You sound like a real brat, you know."

"Whatever. Now go away."

"Hell no. Answer my questions first."

"Go away or I'll raise my voice."

"Oh, I'm soo scared."

"Okay then." He took a deep breath.

"Wait a minute..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Aisha and Rena sprang up like geysers. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU SCREAM LIKE THAT AT THIS TIME!" they screeched together.

"I...I...I'm sorry. I was sleeping peacefully when he, decided to jump on me," Glaive stammered, acting like a sacred little kid while pointing at me, "I was scared and screamed. Sorry."

Rena then started scolding me."Elsword! How could you do that! That was rude! Not to mention inappropriate."

"Yeah!" Aisha followed, "I didn't know that you were gay!"

"N...no! He's lying!" I just then noticed the position we were in. (Leaving that up to your imagination) "Whaaa!" I screamed and jumped off into the corner furthest away from him.

"It's okay Elsword. We all have different opinions on people. But just so you know, I'm not into guys." Damn that bastard Glaive. Why wouldn't he just shut up!?

"N..n..no! You've got it all wrong. I was just asking him a few questions and I just happened to find myself in that position! That's all, really!" I was even redder than my hair now. "Seriously! I'm not even looking for a relation ship! I'm not gay!"

"Wait! Does this mean you doubt my looks! You're soo mean!"

"What do you mean? You look nice, I guess."

"Ah ha! I knew it! This is proof! You really are gay!"

"No I'm not! I already told you I'm straight!"

"Jeez guys, calm down. Elsword, I don't really care how you view people. Just go back to sleep."

"But..."

"GO TO SLEEP!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes ma'am"

"Haha! Rena's got you all scared!"

"YOU TOO AISHA!"

"Eep!... Yes ma'am."

And that ends that fiasco.

* * *

(Morning)

Ah morning. The birds are chirping. The morning dew freshens the air, the morning sun peeks over the horizon. At least, that's what I've heard. However, I don't have that kind of luxury. Instead, I wake up to... "GET UP ELSWORD! YOU OVER SLEPT!" yep. That was Aisha."

"Go away... five more minutes." I groan

"Well then. Glaive! You can have Eldork's portion!"

"Wow! Thanks Aisha! And I was sill hungry too!"

(Insert a whole bunch of tick marks on Elboy here)

"GIMME BACK MY DAMN FOOD! IT BELONGS TO ME! ME, I TELL YOU ME!"

"Jeez Elsword, I was just playing around. I wasn't really gonna eat your portion, I was gonna feed it to the bats. Besides," He leans in to whisper in my ear, "I honestly don't think that it's edible in the first place."

"Hmm?" I look over to our 'eating place'. On the mat were nothing but vegetables. "What happened to the meat!"

"Well, you weren't awake Elsword so I had to cook. Sooory if I'm a vegetarian. If you want food, go look for some berries or something 'cause the next time you're getting food is when we make it to Elder Village for lunch." Meeeeaaattt! Why can't Rena just fry a bat or something! I want meeeeaaaatttt...

* * *

"Soooo hungry..."

"We heard you the first time Elsword" They all say

"Need food." Says I

"Well, you should've just eaten the vegetables I made for you. They aren't that bad." Says Rena

"Neeed meat..." Also says I

"Well then STARVE!" They all say again.

* * *

**Okay, so how u like?**

**Yes, I told u the chapter title would be different (originally it was Once Upon a Time ,There was Annoyance) but I looked it over, and decided otherwise.**

**I'm sorry if you expected daily updates. I'll try to keep less than a 5 day gap between chapters, but I can't guarantee anything. School starts in a few days and that would ruin my updating schedule. **

**Most of this chapter was a filler cuz I had writer's block.**

**Okay, so that is really Glaive, and he turned himself around Elsword's age (13) He is no longer considered an Entity because the disguise restricts him of much of his power. (basically he can't control time and space as much anymore)**

**Please Review**

**And if you're gonna flame, Create an account.**

**Next Time: Once Upon a Time, There Was a Village Called Elder.**


	7. Once Upon a Time, There Was Elder

**Hellooooooo~**

**I deeply apologize for the lack of updates.**

**school and stuff happened (Why must they give out sooo much HW right when school starts )**

**well, I'm gonna use the plotline of Breathless World by ShiraCirca as a guide (which means I'm gonna base my story on it but change the class and such. It's still gonna be a very different story, I just needed a skeleton (of sorts) for mah story). You won't see it yet, but it'll be there eventually...**

**if u haven't read it, it's a really good story. I couldn't really update until I got permission, and didn't want to delete everything that I've written if I didn't get permission. I've also been playing too much Elsword lately. (mah guildies are too entertaining to ditch)**

**I noticed that my story is the only one with Glaive as a char. Is he really that unpopular? I also noticed that there are a lot of NPCs that people don't write about. I might write some one-shots in the future. Once I start having constant updates again.**

**why do ppl hate Glaive so much? what did he ever do to you? (besides sitting there laughing at you while you cry because you just ran out of pots or rezes on his dungeon of death while strangely laughing (ku-ku) on how amusing the ppl are as they get killed and rezed just to be killed again.) I mean, he isn't a bad guy or anything, he just happened to be the admin of the dungeon that uses up a sh*t load of rez stones and full recovers**

**just so u know, this is an a/n. no grammar is really required. so there is a lack of capital letters.**

**I know the chapter name is different than what I said, but it wouldn't fit. so :P**

**Well, here's the next chapter:**

**Once Upon a Time, there was a Village Named Elder**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapter (in a nutshell, i dun own a thing)**

* * *

*huff* *huff*

"Are we there yet?"

"No Elsword."

*Huff* *Huff*

"Are we there NOW?"

"No Elsword"

*Pant* *pant*

"Now are we..."

"SHUT UP"

well, I hope you enjoyed that segment, I just wrote that to get rid of writers block. Now the real story starts.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Says I

"Elsword, were here."

"WOOOT!" Finally! We're here! Noow, all I have to do is find convince Hoffman to give me some info, and than bam! I'll get Cornwell back! Fighting with one sword was really hard to adjust to.

~Recalling on thoughts (Elsword's maturity went down with the time travel thing)~

first we were walking,

then some bandits came,

they said something about getting revenge or such.

and then we were fighting

I reached for Cornwell,

but got nothing,

and then a bandit punched me in the face,

and then Aisha and Rena beat them all up,

Glaive was laughing at me secretly in the back,

and then afterwards, Rena slapped him for being insensitive.

Ouch. He flew back so far... Reminds me of Eve. *touches face and sulks*

~Thought end~

* * *

(3rd person POV)

The bustling city of Elder spread out before the El Search Party (and Glaive.)

"Were finally in Elder huh?" Says Aisha.

"Yep, but the fist things first. We have to find Hoffman. We still have the letter from Hagus, right?" Asks Rena.

"Yep," Replies Aisha, "I've kept it in my pocket the whole time just incase something happened to the supplies. *hint* *hint*"

"Anyways, let's find Hoffman!"

"I overheard your conversation. You say you want to find mayor Hoffman, right?" Says some random lady on the street.

"Yep. Can you please give us directions?"

"Of course. Hoffman's place is just up ahead. Go straight to the intersction, and then turn left. You can't miss it."

"Thank you miss," Says Aisha while bowing in thanks.

"Aww, it's my pleasure." And after that, the lady walked off.

* * *

Town hall was basically just an large house.

*Knock Knock* "Hello?" Elsword called, "Hello? We were sent here by Hagus! Do you have any information on Ruben's El?!"

"Hagus? Oh, him! Yes, you must be Ruben's El Search Party. Come right in." Replied Hoffman while welcoming us in. The interior of the building was a large workplace with a mahogany desk in the middle, and a large library along the outside.

The large collection of knowledge was overwhelming Aisha, "Woah! There are a lot of books here. Do you mind if I take a look later?"

Rena sighed, "Aisha, we haven't even introduced ourselves yet. Don't go making demands yet."

"It's fine. Really. My name is Hoffman and I am the mayor of Elder city, but I'm sure you already know that."

"Rena, one of the Elrios elves. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. And you two overthere?"

"Aisha, top class mage, at your service." Aisha announces boastfully adding a over-dramatic bow at the end.

"Elsword, knight." The redhead introduces while looking around, "Hey old man, do you have any information on Conwell?"

"Conwell? Why would you be looking for something like that?" questioned Hoffman.

"Well, Conwell could help me in battle. Having 2 swords instead of one would really come in handy, you know."

"Ah, I guess you're right but I don't know if my books will do any good. If you want to find Conwell, you'd better find someone more knowledgeable of treasures, like Luchiel."

"Alright." Step one down, thought Elsword, "Where can I find her?"

"Oh, she works the acssesory shop in the west side of the village."

"Great! Lets go people~!"

"Wait a minute Eldork, we still need to finish introductions. Isn't that right Gla-" Aisha looks around, "Hey, have any of you see Glaive?"

"Now, that I think of it, he wasn't with us when that woman gave us directions." Realizes Rena.

"Well good riddance. That jerk is better off by him self."

"That's mean, Elsword. Be nicer to him, after all, what did he ever do to you?" Nags Rena, "Hey, Elsword, what's on your arm?"

"Hmmm?" Elsword looks down on his forearm to find a message:

"Hungry, out getting food, I won't give u any, see u later- Glaive (P.S. Elsword, don't screw up.)"

"Wait, when did he ever write on my arm?"

"Whatever. Lets focus on the matter at hand. So, Mr. Hoffman, do you have any information on a bandit named Banthus or someone who would know the location of Ruben's El?" says Aisha.

"Banthus? Why, those pests show up here all the time. Scaring some of the villagers, stealing merchandise they need to be put in their place. Banthus has a base located just east of Elder. It's a large cave full of treasures. You could find some information on Cornwell there. After all, they have tons of hoarded treasure there. I'm sure you'll find something."

"Thanks gramps."

"Anything else you need?"

Aisha replies, "Oh, I almost forgot! Do you have any books on magic? Information these days are getting harder to aquire"

"That would be harder to do, I have some books on elemental magic if you want?"

"Yes please, that would be great!"

"Follow me. I'll show you the information you're looking for."

"Thanks Hoffman." They all reply simultaneously.

* * *

(Somewhere else) (Glaive 1st POV)

Dammit! My power is diminishing. I can't go back to Henir's to rest anymore. Damn it all! I have to keep 3 locks open just to exist! I'm running out of time. You better not disappoint me Elsword. You're too valuable to lose.

* * *

**I apologize for the short chapter. I felt like I had to put up something, and this is all I could squeeze out from writer's block. All my creativity was forced into a narrative for L. Arts, which (if I change the names) would make an interesting Elsword AU one-shot. I could post it, but I still have to edit it and stuff. Just a reminder, If I don't update this story in 3 months, this story is up for adoption. Please R&R. No flames allowed. I like constructive criticism. Just R&R, please? Pretty please? Pretty please with sugar free sugar (for all those diabetics out there) on top?**

**I'd give u the next chapter name, but I'ts 1:30 am. I wanna sleep. :P**

**A/N: i'm sorry for the lack of update. This story will be on hiatus until after the transform classes come out. By the time I update, the story will be rewritten and a few chapters will be written. Have a nice day~**


End file.
